The present invention relates to an integral type air conditioner wherein the interior of a main body is partitioned into an indoor side chamber and an outdoor side chamber by means of a partitioning plate, and particularly to the structure for introducing the outdoor air (open air) into the interior of a room.
Conventionally, there has been disclosed an air conditioner capable of taking the open air in the interior of a room, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. sho 52-8296. In this air conditioner, the interior of the air conditioner is partitioned into an indoor side chamber and an outdoor side chamber by means of a partitioning plate. The outdoor air is sucked from suction ports opened on both sides of the outdoor side chamber by an outdoor blower (propeller fan), followed by being cooled or heated by means of an outdoor heat exchanger, and discharged from the central portion on the rear side of the outdoor side chamber. On the other hand, the indoor air is sucked from the lower portion of the indoor side chamber by an indoor blower (a cross-flow fan), followed by being cooled or heated by an indoor heat exchanger, and supplied in the interior of a room from the upper and central portion.
The partitioning plate described above is provided with an opening which is opened/closed by a damper. When the opening is opened by operation of the damper, part of the outdoor air is allowed to flow in the indoor side chamber and is mixed with the indoor air, to be thus supplied from a blow-off port into the interior of a room.
Also, there has been described an air conditioner including an electric heater on the rear side of an indoor heat exchanger in Japanese Patent Publication No. hei 4-4248. In this air conditioner, an air suction port and an air blow-off port are respectively provided on the lower portion and the upper portion, and a heat exchanger, electric heater, cross-flow fan and the above air blow-off port are disposed from the above air suction port side in this order. The above air suction port is partitioned from the above air blow-off port by means of a partitioning plate provided on the upper portion of the above heat exchanger. The electric heater is disposed on the lower side of the cross-flow fan.
However, as in the Former prior art, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. sho 52-8296, in the case of that the opening of the partitioning plate is opened to introduce the outdoor air in the interior of a room, when the damper is moved on the indoor side, a part of the ventilation passage on the indoor side is blocked by the damper. By the partial blocking of the ventilation passage, the ventilation resistance or the ventilation passage in the indoor side chamber is increased. Consequently, the amount of the indoor air to be sucked in the ventilation passage is decreased, which causes a disadvantage of reducing the air conditioning ability of the air conditioner.